Diseases of poultry are a major concern. Natural poultry keeping methods and holistic remedies for poultry can provide a safe alternative to treating poultry diseases. There is a desire in the poultry industry for methods to treat avian disease that are considered natural, herbal or organic remedies. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,372,446, incorporated by reference herein. As such, it would be beneficial in the industry to develop natural avian treatments that promote the well-being of the avian species.
It would be beneficial to develop natural avian treatments that provide nutritive and health benefits. It would be beneficial to develop natural avian treatments that are able to treat a wide range of health problems. It would be further desirable that these treatments would include natural ingredients that are safe for poultry. The present teachings are directed to an avian tincture composition, methods for producing the avian tincture composition and methods for treatment of the avian species with the avian tincture composition. The avian tincture composition of the present teachings provides nutritive and health benefits and may be used in the treatment of abscesses, inflamed and swollen leg joints, respiratory issues, wounds, infection, and acute disease or parasite overload conditions.